Pure as snow
by missingmoment
Summary: Quitt/fierce Au. Quinn just broke up with Rachel and is still upset and bitter about it. She takes a trip with her mom to visit her Grandma and stay at her Grandma's beach house. The beach is private, It is owned by both Her Grandma and the Pierce family. That's when Quinn meet's Brittany and Sam and her entire view on life is changed. Inspired by the song Pure as snow by Mono
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a Quitt/Fierce story. It's an Au hope you like it. Leave feedback. **

_People always tell you that time heals all wounds. But what they forget to mention is how easy it is to be hurt to begin with. And how painful it feels in the period between the moment it happens and when it is finally healed for good. It's been hard ever since Rachel and I broke up so she could follow her dreams in New York and I stayed at home left behind. Left with nothing but memories and an emptiness inside me. I seriously thought I would never love another. That was until I met her. Brittany S. Pierce. That summer changed everything I knew about love and how I felt about life. _

"Quinn? Did you hear me?" I heard my mom say during the short pause of silence between songs. I took my headphones off and looked at her eyes through the rear view mirror questioningly.

"I'm sorry, What were you saying?"

"I said Grandma Norma told me we could stay at her beach house while we visited instead of having to crowd up at her place. Isn't that wonderful?" I gave my mom a halfhearted smile. I knew she was just trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, that's great."

"It's a semi-private beach too. So you won't have to worry much about being bothered."

I couldn't help but give her a questioning look.

"Semi-private?"

"Yeah, there is another family that has a vacation home there. Your Grandmother say's they are nice people. Oh and they have a couple of kids around your age. Isn't that nice? You'll probably have someone to talk to if they vacation there this summer."

I couldn't help but sigh as I put my head phones back on. I hated visiting my Grandma's house. She always had something to say about how I looked or what I did. But since my dad left, my mom was now free to see her mom whenever she pleased. She even seemed happier now that she could visit more often. I liked seeing my mom happy. So I put up with these annoying trips and the judgment. It was good for her, and when he left we also became closer. She became more understanding. She even accepted me liking girls. A lot of things changed for the better. But that still didn't mean I like visiting Grandma Norma. I rolled my eyes at the thought of this visit. Looking out the window I could see short glimpses of sand and water beyond the trees. I hated being inside. Maybe being by the beach won't be that bad. Still I wish Rachel were here with me. I kept my gaze on the blurred horizon. Somehow seeing the blur of brown, green, grey, and white seemed to reach into me and pull out memories I wish I never had.

"_Quinn, Come on we have to hurry." Rachel ran off ahead of me giggling. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh. _

"_Hold up. They are not going to leave us. Just relax." I called after her._

"_How do you know?" She slowed her pace so I could catch up._

"_Trust me. There is no way they can forget you. You're the star of the show." _

_Rachel laughed again as we got closer to the bus. _

"_I still want to get a good seat. Aren't you excited? This is Nationals. We have the best advantage. We are in our senior year. And I have you." Rachel reached for my hand and held it tight. _

"_Everything is perfect. For once everything is right." _

'_She's right. Everything is perfect. But things wouldn't stay that way. I am going to have to tell her eventually. And when I do she'll probably hate me.' I followed her into the bus and sat next to her in the third role from the front. _

"_I'm feeling really confident about this line up. We are going to win, the scout is going to see my amazing performance, and then we are going to both go to New York together. Isn't this great?" _

"_Yeah, great." I gave her a tight lip smile as I turned away from her gaze. Thankfully she was lost in her own world. _

'_I can't tell her yet. But I am going to have to soon. She has to know I can't go with her to New York. That I can't afford to go to Yale now that my parents are split. Still how can I possibly tell her that? She'll either hate me or suggest staying here with me. And would that be so bad? I could live with her here right? No I shouldn't think that. I couldn't let her ruin her life for selfish reasons. No, she'll go to New York, and I'll be here watching her from afar as she becomes a Broadway star.__'_

"_Quinn, are you okay?" I looked over at Rachel who was giving me a worried look._

"_Yeah, just nervous." I said with a reassuring smile. She grabbed my hand in that noisy bus as it pulled off onto the main road. I looked across her out the window and watched in silence as the trees quickly passed by._

"Isn't it beautiful?" I snapped out of my daze and realized we were no longer moving. My mom got out of the car and I followed. It really was beautiful. We were some ways from the water but still you could hear the waves crashing and seem the deep blue glimmer in the distance.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I smiled at my mom who was still waiting for my response.

"Come on, let's get settled in. Your Grandma said she would stop by tonight to see how the drive was."

"Great." I let out sarcastically as I followed my her up the stairs onto the large wooden deck.

"What about our bags?"

"Leave them there. We'll get them later. Let's just take in the fresh air. This will be fun. Give it a chance." I followed her through the house and took a look around. It was pretty empty. Besides simple furniture and a hung painting here and there. It seemed kind of stuff though. As if no one had been here in years. That being said it wasn't dirty. Surprisingly there was hardly any dust.

"Honey could you help me open up some of these window? Let some air in?" I turned at the sound of my mom's voice calling for me from the front of the house.

"I'll be right there." I walked in a white room that contained a window seat. I always wanted a window seat. Why not enjoy this one. I placed my hand bag on the neat bed and headed to the living room. My mom was already tying up the curtains and opening a the many windows to the right of me. I went straight to the ones on the left and did the same. As I was tying up one of the my eye caught a peak at something blonde moving on the ground next to the deck. Curious I opened the window and leaned out to try and get a better look but whatever it was it was now gone. I turned my head as the front door suddenly opened.

"Hello? Where is my beautiful daughter?"

"Mother!" I watched as my mother rushed to the door to hug Grandma Norma.

"Where is Quinny? I have someone I want her to meet." I just waved as I approached her cautiously.

"Hey Grandma." I let out in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Oh There you are. I want you to meet Sam. Sam this is my lovely single granddaughter Quinn." A tall blonde boy with a huge mouth step in to the house with his hand out. I took it and shook it awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Um.. Hi."

I looked away uninterested hoping he'd get the hint. Thankfully he did. He frowned for a moment then went back to smiling when my Grandma continued.

"He's family owns the other beach house about half a mile down. They are staying there for the summer so I'm sure you two will get very acquainted." My Grandma winked at me. I rolled my eyes annoyed as I walked passed them out the door.

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

"Relax mom. I'm getting my bags." I continued down the many steps and walked to the car.

"Oh Sam, sweetie. Be a dear and help her will you."

'She cannot be serious. Why must she always try to hook me up with her friend's sons. Mom told her I liked girls. Yet still she ignores it completely.'

I grabbed a suitcase in each hand out of the trunk.

"Hey, here let me help." Sam annoyingly offered his hand out.

"Fine. Here." I shoved them into his arms violently and grabbed the last one from the trunk before shutting it.

"You're friendly." He laughed.

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me? Because let me save you and I a whole lot of time. Don't. I am not interested. I don't know what my Grandma told you but I don't need or want a boyfriend."

I let out in a strong voice to make sure it went through his head.

"Whoa, relax. I am not flirting. I have a girl and am not looking for another one. So how about we start over? We can be friends right?" I narrowed my eyes at him unsure.

"I still haven't made up my mind about you yet. When I do I'll let you know." I pushed passed him and back up the steps.

"Fair enough." I heard from behind me followed by fast footsteps. I felt a brush against my side before I even saw him run pass me. I followed him to the back of the house towards the rooms. He was standing in the wide hallway a huge toothy grin on his face.

"You're really fast." I stated of pure observation. He just shrugged before giving me a questioning look and bringing up the bags in his hands.

"Oh um, those are my mom's. Just put them in that room over there." I said as I pointed to the room farthest away from mine. When he was out of sight I went into the room I chose and dropped my bag at the foot of the bed. I opened my window and felt a nice warm breeze. I couldn't help but feel relaxed. But that relaxation was quickly replaced with annoyance when I heard footsteps and chattering voices approach. I went out in the hall and ran into the others.

"Quinn dear, I wondered where you went. I'm going to make some tea. Why don't you come join us so we can talk."

I froze with fear. No way would I be able to just talk with my Grandma. So I decided to escape.

"You know what. I would love to but.. Um.. Sam and I were going to walk down on the beach. Right Sam?" I glared at him hoping he wouldn't mess it up.

"Yeah, Right. I was going to show her around. I hope that's okay."

I went back in the room and grabbed my hand bag before moving passed them grabbing Sam on the way.

"Well I'll see you, got to go, Love you. Bye." I let out all at once trying to hurry out the door. I ran down the steps and could here Sam was close behind me.

"What?" I asked as he gave me a strange look.

"So I'm guessing you don't like your Grandmother that much. But you know I don't like being used by people who aren't sure if they are my friends." He smiled his toothy smile.

"I just feel so vulnerable with what you just did. I feel unsafe." He made a dramatic face as if he were actually scared and hurt.

"Very funny. Look sorry about that. I just can't be in there talking with her right now."

I turned and began to walk off. He jogged to catch up and walk next to me.

"I'm over it. So what are we doing?"

I stopped in place and turned to him with the best smile I could force on.

"Listen, You seem like loads of fun. And I would just love to hang out with you sometime. Honestly I would. But the thing is I actually just want to be alone right now if you don't mind."

He nodded his head.

"I get it. But if you change your mind, Just walked further that way to find me." He pointed off into the direction behind him.

"My sister and I are having a couple of friends over for a beginning of summer beach bash. Feel free to come."

I couldn't believe I just heard that right.

"A beginning of the summer beach bash? Seriously? Like what they do in those cheesy romantic comedy movies? You have got to be kidding me."

He shook his head and laughed.

"I'm serious. Besides what's wrong with cheesy movies?"

I tilted my head trying to see if he was messing with me. My eyes went wide when I realized he was dead serious.

"Wow, okay. Well message received. If I want to I'll go look for you. So bye." I waited for him to leave but he just stood there.

"What?"

"Why are you so determined to be alone?"

"It's complicated, and annoying, and none of your business okay." He looked down kicking at the sand. I just wanted him to go.

"Feeling hurt? Let me guess, a break up?"

I looked away not wanting to show him he was right.

"Took it hard did you?"

I kept my gaze from him not wanting to talk about it and wishing he'd just leave.

"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can."

"What?" I looked up surprised. That was actually pretty deep.

"It's from the notebook."

I suddenly felt like slapping him. Right when I thought maybe he might actually understand he says that.

"Seriously? You remembered that from The notebook? What are you a seventeen year old girl?"

He just shrugged.

"What? I liked the movie. I saw it like twenty two times. It's really moving."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you're one of those dorky movie fanatics."

"Guilty." He said with a smile.

"But I was serious about it. Anyway I have to get going. Don't be a stranger Quinny."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" I yelled after him as he turned around and ran away laughing.

When he was out of sight I walked further down the beach towards some chairs and umbrellas. When I saw the name on them was my Grandma's I sat in one and pulled a book out of my bag. I opened it to the last page I was on and put on my headphones before reading. This was going to be one very long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up to see the sun was no longer up. The tide had come in close to where I sat.

"Maybe she left already."

I looked down at the ground and saw a hermit crab crawling towards me. I couldn't help but smile. In a weird way it was kind of cute. I stared off into the horizon seeing the water glisten from the moons light. It was actually really pretty. But nothing I haven't seen before. Still I kept myself there watching the soft waves go back and forth. Eventually I sighed and placed my book back into my bag. I knew I was stalling. Buying time till I had to go back to that house that was supposed to feel homey but really just felt like walls of entrapment. I got up and began to walk back slowly, not in any rush. Sand was starting to get in my shoes. It was getting to be really uncomfortable. I kept on walking now more in a hurry than before. I could see the house ahead of me. I kept walking through grass and sand. I was almost to the steps when I heard music. It was soft and soothing. I was going to ignore it and just walk up the stairs to the house but for some reason I couldn't. Before I was aware of it my body was already on the move towards the sound. I followed the music towards the direction of some sand mounds. I carefully climbed up on one and peaked over. There in the shore was someone dancing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had become hypnotized as I watched a blonde girl moving and swaying in sync with the rhythm. It seemed as if she were a part of the water. No like the water was a part of her. As if she controlled its movements with her own. I gazed in awe as the tide moved with her. She moved with such grace I had never seen before. I felt rude for spying on her like I was but I couldn't stop. It was as if she had me under a spell I didn't want to have broken. She was enchanting. A rare beauty I had never seen in my entire life. I kept watching as she stretched out her arms and swayed her hips. Her hair glistened in the moon light. Her fair skin seemed to aluminate from the reflection of the waters light. She curled into herself as the song ended. The magic was gone. She was outstanding. She was magnificent. Most of all she was..

"Beautiful." I quickly covered my mouth when I realized I said it out loud. She looked up and I ducked down behind the mound. I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. She hadn't seen me I don't think. But I couldn't believe she made me blush. I had let someone affect me without them even trying. I quietly but quickly made my way back to the house hoping not to be seen. I felt the blood rush to my head when I realized my heart was beating so fast. I hadn't known how scared I was of being found out till I was able to breathe again when I entered my room.

"Who was that?"

I said out loud to myself. I couldn't fight away the fear I had at the thought of maybe seeing her again. I was so far lost in my own thoughts, as I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, that I didn't hear the door open.

"Quinn, are you just getting in?"

I looked up at the sound of my mom's voice.

"Um, Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was."

"Oh, did you have fun with that Evans boy? Your grandmother told me a lot about him. She says he is the star quarter back at his school and that he is an amazing singer. He seems nice."

"Sam? That's who we are talking about right? Yeah I guess he is nice." I answered taking off my shoes.

"Oh, well I think he is a wonderful boy."

"He's actually a bit of a dork." I laughed to myself.

"Really?" I looked up to my mom and saw she was starring off in the distanced daydreaming.

"What?" I asked, not liking the look on her face.

"Oh, nothing." She waved her hand through the air as if to shoo away whatever she was thinking. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Well anyways, I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I pulled back the covers and got under them without giving her a chance for more conversation. I just wanted to be alone. I waited for her to leave but did hear any movement. I was starting to think she would stand there all night. I heard a soft tussle across the carpet. I felt my bed move under the pressure of more weight.

"Good night Quinny. I promise you'll like it here soon enough." My Mom whispered as I felt her soft lips on the temple of the side of my forehead. The bed shifted again and within moments she was gone. I couldn't shake the strange feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong. But I didn't know what. And that bothered me. But despite the aching and my instincts telling me otherwise, I ignored it. I was close to my mother now. If anything major happened I told her about it. I trusted her. And she trusts me. She'd tell me if something were wrong. Right? I didn't let myself think about the answer for too long. Instead I just went to sleep hoping tomorrow would be better.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, Quinny. So glad you're up. Your mother and I were just talking about you."

"Of course." I muttered out loud as I made my way to the table where my overly excited Grandma sat.

"Oh, Sweety you're awake. I made breakfast." My mom smiled at me from the stove. It was nice and warming. Made my fowl mode better for a bit. That is until dearest Grandma opened her mouth to speak again.

"So how did it go with the Evans boy yesterday? Has he asked you out yet?"

"Grandma no. He hasn't. And he isn't going to. He has a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes annoyed. She really needs to stop with trying to set me up.

"That doesn't mean anything. You have my blood in you. We are a family of strong independent women. You can easily still him away. Even though you are a little on the chubbier side." She poked at my side and I slapped her hand away.

"Stop it. I am not chubby. I will not still him away. And I absolutely do not need you trying to convince me to the entire time I am here. News flash, in case you haven't noticed, I don't like boys. I like girls. So stop pushing me towards any guy you seem fit." I had gotten up from the table and was starring her down.

"That is enough. Both of you. Quinn you respect your elders! And Mother please stop criticizing my daughter! She is perfect the way she is, and I will not let you push her away from me just because you can't see that!" I looked down ashamed as my Mom yelled at us. Even though I felt ashamed I also couldn't help but feel smug as well. My mom defended me instead Grandma. It never happened before. Though before she never really saw her tell me anything. But now that she sees how Grandma Norma can be she chose to take my side. I liked it. She smiled and brought over plates of bacon and eggs. I couldn't help the huge smile that crossed my face. I had a love for bacon that was not normal. Even so my mom was always kind enough to make it for me. No matter what just happened I knew today had to be good. I mean what day that starts off with bacon ends up bad? None that's what. Today will be fine. Now all I needed was an excuse to leave. I took a bite and savored the amazing taste. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. I had a feeling of who it was. Who else knew we were here. So when my mom opened the door to reveal the blonde hair big lip boy I wasn't surprised to see I was right.

"Oh, Sam. Good morning."

"Morning Miss Fabray. I was wondering if Quinn was busy."

"Well you can ask. Come on in. We are just eating breakfast." I watched my mom open the door wider and move her arm to invite him in. I really didn't feel like staying and talking so I tried to get him to get to the point.

"What do you have planned?" I asked bluntly avoiding any greetings.

"Oh, um. I was going to invite you to some beach soccer with some friends of mine." He seemed a bit unsure of himself. I felt bad but also couldn't help giggle at the effect I had on him. Poor guy has no clue. Still he's better than being stuck here. I got up, grabbed the remaining bacon, and headed towards the door.

"Sounds fun lets go." I left without giving him time to react. I didn't have to. It seems he was starting to get used to having me move on the spot. I saw him from the corner of my eye just slightly behind me.

"So are you actually going to play?" I heard the grin in his tone and rolled my eyes.

"No." I stated bluntly. I was going to just ditch him again but remembered I didn't have my bag with me and would probably get bored.

"So then what are you going to do?"

I thought about it before sighing.

"I guess I'll just watch."

"Is that what Jay-z do?"

I stopped abruptly and gave him a confused stare.

"What?"

"You know. What would Jay-z do? He'd rap about it." He waited as if I were supposed to suddenly understand him.

"Are you an Idiot?"

"Aww come on. Workaholics?"

"Is that another stupid movie?" I asked as I continued walking forward.

"You don't watch TV either? It's such a funny show. You can't say you've never seen it."

He kept his pace next to me as I shrugged.

"TV isn't interesting to me."

"So then what do you do for fun?"

I avoided eye contact with him as I kept walking. I didn't like talking about me. So I thought I'd try to change the subject.

"Where are we going anyway?" He nodded ahead of us towards a jeep.

"It's kind of a far walk to my place. About twenty minutes on foot. So we have to go in my jeep."

"Wait, wait. We are going to your house?" I asked suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Relax; we won't actually be in my house. My family set up a part of our side of the beach as a soccer field. It'll be fun. It'll only take a few minutes to get there. Well more like two with how I drive." He laughed and I saw his huge toothy grin again. I couldn't help being distracted by how big his mouth was.

"What?" His question snapped me out of it and returned me to reality. I couldn't help but be embarrassed. I was starring at him and that was rude. But how could I have not.

"Were you starring at my lips?" He asked and I could see he was suddenly self-conscious. It made me feel guilty and kind of bad for doing it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I'd be lying if I said you were the first person to do that. I get it. They are abnormally big. But it's whatever. I've learn to work with what I got." He smiled again and got into the driver's side. I followed his lead climbing into the passenger's side. His mood was annoyingly perky. I don't know why it agitated me, it just did. I have been getting annoyed quickly lately. I really need to stop. I didn't used to be this way. He started the car and we were off. I clanged to my seat belt terrified. He was going way to fast to be safe. It scared me even more to hear the sand shift unevenly under the tires. Who knew when one of the tires would slip or slide in the wrong way causing us to plunge out of control off the half paved road and flip into a sand doom? Thankfully we didn't drive for long. He was right it only took a couple of minutes to get there. Two very terrifying, very dangerously life threatening minutes; But two minutes none the less. Before I could yell at him he was out and running off calling and waving to a friend of his. I slowly got out worried my unsettled stomach might turn inside out if I moved too quickly. After a few long deep breaths I was getting back to normal.

"Quinny!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled as Sam made his way back to me. He ignored me and grabbed my hand and dragged me back towards his friends.

"You guys! This is Quinn." He called out before we fully reached the many people that were chatting away.

"Dude! She is totally hot!" I gave a disgusted look to the tan boy with a hideous mow hawk, as he approached us.

"Bro, don't be a dick." Sam warned once he reached us.

"Hey there. I'm the Puckster. But you can call me Puck." He winked and I couldn't keep from making a gaging motion.

"No." I answered and walked passed him. I heard Sam laughing in the background but ignored them. I walked pass the rest of the group not bothering with an introduction and went straight for the farthest beach chair I could find. I was still in the same clothes that I slept in so I rolled up my tank to show my stomach. I figured I might as well work on my tan while I'm here. I am not sure how long it was that I heard the yells and laughter of everyone else, nor did I really care much. I just wanted my Grandma to go home so I can go back. It seemed like a long time as I felt the sun now directly over me. I rolled over on my stomach to make an even tan on my back. The laughter continued and I was beginning to drift off. But before I could fall into a deep sleep I felt sand kick into my face. I lifted my head ready to go off on whoever did it when I saw the soccer ball. I picked it up to throw it back and froze suddenly. The cute mysterious blonde from before was running my way.

"Hey, sorry about that. Mike can't always control his kick." She smiled and pointed a tall Asian boy who was smiling at me apologetically.

"Oh. Um. No. It's fine really." I returned her warm smile and felt the strange flutter in my stomach.

"I am Brittany S. Pierce by the way." She offered her hand and I took it.

"Q-Quinn." I hated the stutter in my voice.

"I know who you are. Can I have my ball?" She giggled pointing to the soccer ball I still held in my hand.

"Oh right. Sorry." I handed it to her. She gave me one last heartwarming smile before turning and running off. I watched her as she got back into the game. She was fast. And had amazing balance. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Then again, I didn't really want to. After half an hour I saw Sam pass her the ball and her send it flying into the goal one last time. By the cheering I assumed her team had won. I saw Sam grab her up and spin her around. A weird since of jealousy overcame me. Sam did say he had a girlfriend. Was it Brittany? What could she possibly see in a dork like him? I watched them head my way and stood up to greet them.

"So? What'd you think?" Sam asked still happy from his win.

"It was.. Entertaining." I answered trying to find the right words. I tried to keep my gaze from the two of them. I also tried to keep the jealousy from my voice.

"Are you staying for the bomb fire?"

I felt a flutter at the sound of Brittany's voice.

"Um, I am not sure I should."

"But you have to! We are going to see the sun set and eat good food and there is going to be smores!" Brittany perked up excited. I couldn't help but smile.

"Um, okay then, I guess I'll stay."

"Cool I'll go tell Mercedes to get extra marshmallows and chocolate from the store on her way back."

With that Sam ran off leaving us there. I suddenly felt awkward with the silence.

"So.. How long have you and Sam been dating?" Brittany gave me a strange look and began to laugh. I could keep the blush from my cheek. Did I say something funny?

"Sam is not my boyfriend. Eww. He is my brother."

"What? But I thought his last name was Evans."

"He is my half-brother. We have the same mom. My Dad left when I was a baby and my mom married his dad. And then he came along." She gave me a look as if it were obvious. Now that I thought about it it kind of was. They looked so much alike. Still how was I supposed to figure it out.

"Are you just going to stand there staring into space or are you coming?"

She laughed and walked off into the direction Sam had gone. I couldn't help watching her go. I don't know what it was about her but I knew I wanted to stay close to her for a while. Maybe being here won't be so bad.


End file.
